rapturerebornmmorpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Multiverse Be Dumb
Sitemap Multiverse Be Dumb * See Also Merging Their Proposed plot 'Solution' that Breaks most of the Laws of Science Ignored as Absurd by Majority of Actual Qunatum Scientists Of course its what Levine&Co latched onto to make their Fantasy, while pretending it was 'Science' (basically Saturday Morning Cartoon 'Science' maybe ... Bugs Bunny 'science ). --- --- --- --- --- The Many Worlds Hypothesis It is one hypothesis (BTW- so much of what's called "Quantum Theory" IS actually only hypothesis). It provides some kind of basic ('elegant') explanation for the Wave vs Particle issue in Physics. Unfortunately it does it by also discarding several FUNDAMENTAL LAWS of Physics. Its is a hypothesis which is generally derided and rejected by most theoretical physicists (So of course with the other half-assed fakery in Infinite BS's fantasy, it is presented in the game 'as gospel'). --- --- --- Attempting To Change The Future IS A Fruitless Act In A Multiverse : You are in a single universe and there are infinite other ones you are NOT in (and can never be in). Taking that 'quantum' branching as an assumption : IF you could get to the destination universe immediately BEFORE some predecessor event happened, then you might be able significantly change/divert the subsequent happenings THERE in THAT ONE universe dimension (Like Elizabeth Drowning Booker). BUT UNFORTUNATELY, FOLLOWING THE THEORY THEY SAY IS IN EFFECT, IT NOW BECOMES A WHOLE DIFFERENT PARALLEL UNIVERSE with completely different (INFINITE) unpredictable paths. AND for whatever quantum states of all the OTHER still existing parallel universes will STILL remain the same to go down their paths unchanged. So you did nothing to effect ALL of THOSE nearly infinite OTHER universes, which will all still go on without any interference. Its quite futile. BASIC INFINITY MATH : 1.0 divided by Infinity equals ZERO (So in effect Elizabeth and YOU basically did NOTHING on the totality of the Continuum -- something the writers neglected to tell you in their 'interviews'). All those infinite other bad places are still bad (and infinite more spawn off constantly - and Elizabeth can be only infinitely slow in any attempt to change that.) SO there are near INFINITE Elizabeths to path those near infinite branches ??? Except in a twinkling of an eye (or the firing of a single brain synapse) they multiply geometrically. Consider that some fraction of the Elizabeths have IQs of 60 and go to the wrong place (or just stop to eat cake), and others simply don't choose well (however that works) and wind up in the same place as another Elizabeth (maybe some Merging fun ?), and the universe they botched going to never hets 'fixed' and spawns infinite more in mere moments. Even if ONE is botched in a million then that's nearly an infinite number of still terrible Comstock-Evil universes untouched. Consider : When you go to other universes, that other (last) dimension/universe you cowardly Bugged-Out-of still proceeds on its own way. Example- in this Infinite BS plot, Comstock/Fink BACK THERE is having his evil plans be victorious or whatever results, now less any further intervention on YOUR (Booker&Elizabeths) part. After you leave that situation (to move forward to see ONE future time result you can influence - bypassing some roadblock), ALL the universes continue to split and fragment EVERY WHICH WAY from that change point into INFINITE more possible variations, with every conceivable later outcome (and likely even MORE 'EVIL' and disastrous things than which you think you sought to stop). BTW, How exactly does (Elizabeth) in BaSx manage to pick THE ONE (dimension/timeline/universe) which has your desired future results (story roadblock gone) -- CHOOSING WHEN they haven't even happened yet for YOU to really know what your actions should be to get the results you want??? EVEN WHEN YOU'VE VISITED AN INFINITE NUMBER OF SIMILAR UNIVERSES AND TRIED YOUR ACTION(s) BEFORE (this one WILL have all manner of different results -- INFINITE in fact) ?????? (( '' SORRY, 'Dimension 'god' is NOT part of any 'theory', and far too much a contrived hack writer story element - HEY Ken&Co, it is NOT YOU being 'clever' here, its just 'lame-arsed bad easy-way-out fiction, which any near moron can write.' )) Consider that Your (Player) action (in the game) itself is NOT just 'one' thing. It is multiple smaller actions and effects from which a whole shower of quantum branchings occur. Your arrival would cause a near INFINITE number of (quantum) changes, which YOU cannot then predict the results of. Your action is basically a continuous (infinite) set of interactions which themselves can reverberate and bring about ever more complicated changes/differences. Further and further afterwards, its brings about greater and greater varying ripples of cause and effect. Oh yes, Robert Lutece and his Talleyboard and that alleged 'CONSTANT' coinflip count crap. They are troublemakers/meddlers. Anyway, shouldn't the Luteces BY THEN understand that if the coinflips are all constantly the same then BOOKER WILL LIKEWISE ALWAYS CONSTANTLY FAIL ???? (That is IF this '''Constant' stuff is true ??? Isn't that why they are trying their 174th (or whichever) Booker, because he continued to failed THAT MANY TIMES ALREADY ???? What failure-count is required to impress the futility on them and thus for them to give up ??? (See Einstein's definition of "insanity") But, the Luteces are dead AND BORED, so playing games is all they really have left. The only thing CONSTANT about them is they are annoying, and that Elizabeth should (if she was as intelligent as the magical story says) be trying to go back in time to KILL THEM as being the root cause of all this bad shit happening (No particle, then no Tear, then no baby Anna kidnap/sale, so Anna can then die in her crib of some infant/childhood disease so common in those days.) --- What does it really matter???, Anything you did (or think you did) is possibly undone anyway by other factors YOU do-not/cannot control. The further in the future the outcome you want, the more things pile on to scramble and undo ANY/ALL effects of your actions. Even if the one result you think you want happens, it does not mean that the rest of the universe around it won't eventually wipe its effects out following its happening (Like : Booker dies, so a worse/more-competently-evil person steps into Comstock's (Lutece-Powered) shoes ... and Happy Fun Time is over in Columbia/The World. GOOD WORK THERE ELIZABETH, YOU BROUGHT BIGGER EVIL NOW INTO A BUNCH OF UNIVERSES.) . . . . . . --- --- --- Infinite Infinite Multiverses (According to That 'Theory') ''' : Even before you begin, there are supposedly (following the theory (hypothesis) they (ther game writers) say/claim they bases the Infinite BS story on) INFINITE parallel dimensions, which likewise exist with every possible combination of teeniest-tinyist different results - an '''INFINITE number of them. There exist an INFINITE number of Elizabeths, Comstocks, Bookers (all, or none, *OR* even ones actually named Melvin, and *another* where the Player is a talking 'Book' (hardcover)) -- all doing everything under the sun and more. An EVER EXPANDING infinity of INFINITE variations of just the infinitely small fraction of ALL the universes similar enough to the story plot's. That's infinite Elizabeths with a pinky or various other chopped-off/mangled bits, looking for Revenge or Not -- some even smart enough to realize the Fool's Errand THIS Elizabeth is on, and who wisely just went to Paris instead.) The funny thing is : "There is a 100% chance that NO MATTER WHAT Elizabeth does in some number of those dimensions, her actions will be making it worse/horrible for someone in those dimensions. (Believe it or not, there would be universes where Elizabeth somehow becomes the mass-murderer Sander Cohen - *THIS* is what you get, Mr Levine, when you mess with "Infinites" - and WHY this type of plotline was largely abandoned by even hack pulp Sci-Fi writers many decades ago). - ARE ALL those above (^^^) reasonings enough to convince you that slinging Quantum Bullshit just results in worse Quantum Bullshit ?? Fantasy, OK, but THEN don't start whining about 'social ills' when your universe runs under Easter Bunny Rules and marshmellow-soft make-believe Physics. Pretending to be clever by telling BS stories like this really isn't clever at all, no matter what the fanbois think. ''' --- --- --- '''Some Other Funny Things to Consider : * If YOU can traverse 'parallel' universes to meddle, an INFINITE number of different YOUs can be doing likewise, and simply show up to disrupt WHATEVER YOU TRY TO DO (actually with INFINITE universes, that possibility may approach a probability of 1.) * The Quantum Cats who guard/protect the multiverses also may show up and kill YOU before you even leave your own universe (They were given the Duty of destroying dimwit meddlers like you and Elizabeth.) Remember they are powerful enuf to chew you up and then shit you out into their Quantum Litterboxes, even on their worst days (and while having a cold). SO BEWARE. --- --- --- Faux-Science of The Quantumz : Some players (and the game writers) may claim the games "quantum whatever" is based on science facts. No, its not simply exaggerated, or just 'ahead of the time' such inventions are carried out/made possible. It is purely fictional and fantasy. Real Quantum Physics is based on 'theory' trying to explain certain phenomenom which can be observed in nature, and which operates on the sub-nano scale (out of sight). The multiverse thing (M-Worlds Hypothesis) is a highly theoretical and largely dismissed theory. Application of 'that' or anything attached to it in the game is shear absurdity : * Timetravel - No * Turning people into 'gods' - No * Tears - Not part of any such 'theory' (Alice Through the Looking Glass) * Anti-Gravity - No (Superconducting magnetic levitation is something else, and I didn't see any giant magnets on the GROUND to hold up Columbia as that effect is done today) * Magic power sources (You dont see any explanation for that needed commodity anywhere do you ?) * Ghosts ... Sorry Ken, you apparently couldn't make up your mind about either 'science' or 'metaphysics'- its either one or the other. --- --- --- --- --- . .